


College Day's

by Aki666



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futa! Sakura, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Mondern Day Naruto, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki666/pseuds/Aki666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Sakura have been dating for 2 years before getting into College, it's even better that their roommate. But when Sakura's secret is revealed to Hinata during a heavy make-out session, thing's get a little more kinky than they two of them thought for the next 4 years!</p><p>This story was a request from ssvidel3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Day's

College Day’s

(Today is the day!) Sakura thought to herself happily as she hugged her parents. She was wearing a dark red tank top with a half jacket that reached the bottom of her bust. Next she wore a pair of baggy white cargo pants, a pair of red, black, and white Vans with white short shocks, a single earing in the shape of a cherry blossom in her left ear, she got it from Hinata on a their 6 month anniversary; a baseball cap facing sideways over her short pink hair.

She hopped into her dark red Toyota truck with a smile. “Bye mom and dad, see you on Christmas.” The pinkeet waved to her parents as she drove off heading to her girlfriend’s apartment to pick her up.  
It had been 2 wonderful years with her girlfriend Hinata Hiroshima; it had been the best 2 years of her life. Just thinking about it always made her smile a wide smile and filled her with happiness.

^- Flashback -^

It all started at the beginning of Junior year at Konoha High School. Sakura had been sitting at her desk waiting for homeroom to start as she looked out the window. When the unthinkable happened, Kakashi-sensei walked into the classroom early, 10 minutes early to be exact.

“Alright class, take your seats homeroom is starting early today.” The masked man said in a board tone. Nobody moved as they just looked at him.

“The world is ending run!” Naruto yelled as he ran out of the classroom yelling, “The apocalypse is here!”

Kakashi face palmed. “Sigh, yes I’m early; if you must know we have a new student today. So please take your seats so we can begin.” The class slowly complied as they went too their seats.

“Okay, now that’s all squared away, you can come in now.” Sakura looked up from the window to see a girl walk into the classroom with her head down as she watched the floor.

The girl had pale peach skin and short slightly spikey midnight blue hair that glowed in the sun lite that was coming in through the window. She was about 5’5” and had an athletic build and had curves in all the right places from what she could see but it was hard to tell.

Reason being was that the new girl was wearing a pair of baggy black carpenter pants that reached to her ankles. After that was a baggy long sleeve dark purple shirt, over the shirt was a dark lavender sleeveless vest with a black zipper, on her feet she wore gray socks and black, purple, and lavender sneakers. And on her side was a black mail carrier bag with Len and Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid on the large flap.

“Alright now why don’t you introduce yourself to the class now? Why don’t you tell us your likes, dislikes, and dreams?” The older man said as he eye smiled at her. The girl looked up at the class and Sakura’s heart stopped, the girl had a round heart shaped face which was dusted pink as she blushed and her eyes were neon lavender with black pupil. The new girls eyes were full of innocence, fear, shyness, and excitement as she looked over the crowed of students.

Sakura couldn’t take her eyes off the beauty before.

“I-I…” The raven haired girl started softly as she looked at the floor again.

“We can’t hear you!” Karin yelled from the back making the class laugh at the girl’s misfortune.

“Shut up Karin!” Sakura yelled with a glared at the red head from her seat. Karin glared back and was about to say something when she was stopped by Kakashi’s cold glare.

“Go on you won’t be interrupted again.” Kakashi said as he patted the new girl on the head like she was a puppy.

The girl nodded her head as she took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and looking at the class. “My name is Hinata Hiroshima. I like meat, cinnamon buns, reading, writing, helping people, sleeping, studying medicine, anime, and wolves. I dislike vegetables, people hurting wolves, people hurting each other, being woken up, and Math. My dream is to become a Doctor, Pharmacist, Author, or a Wolf Breeder.” 

Hinata had a deep red blush on her face as she looked back at the floor.

“Thank you Hinata. Well you can take a seat next to Sakura, she the one with the pink hair.” Hinata looked up to see Sakura waving her hand in the air with a smile. The blueette walked over and sat down next to the girl.

“Hi my name is Sakura Haruno. It’s nice to meet you Hinata-chan.” Sakura said with her hand out to shake her hand Hinata hesitated for a moment before shaking. “I-it’s nice to m-meet you Haruno-san.”

“Nope none of that, Sakura-chan is just fine.” Hinata blushed again with a shy smile, and that was a start of a beautiful friendship that would soon turn into a beautiful relationship.

^- Flashback End -^

After that first meeting it took Sakura awhile to get Hinata out of her shell; a little longer before she asked the blueette to take her on a date and be her girlfriend. At first her parents were against her dating Hinata but they could see that she love the girl and started treat her like she was part of the family.

In those 2 years she fell more and more in love with Hinata; now she gets to see her adorable face every day for the next 4 years. She was so glad that they both got into Willington Academy it was the number one best College in the world; they were roommates to boot.

Sakura chuckled to herself as she pulled up into the driveway and spotted Hinata waving at her with all her stuff beside her. Hinata had changed slightly over the 2 years since they met, it took a while but Hinata no longer wore such baggy clothes any more. Now the girl wore clothes that kind of fit her at least better than her last clothes.

At the moment she was wearing a pair of black knee high shorts, next was a light mid-night blue vested hoodie with a crimson long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of black, gray, and purple Vans; a howling wolf’s head hanging around her neck, which was a gift from Sakura for their 6 month anniversary; a purple beanie.

The pinkeet pulled up to her, shut off her truck, got out; and kissed Hinata on the lips which resulted in the shorter girl to blush. “Sakura-chan, don’t do that someone could be watching.” She tried to get out of her girlfriends arms only to be trapped with her back to the truck and Sakura kissing her again. “Who cares what other people think Hina-chan.” The pinkeet smirked as she kissed the blueette again.

This time she licked Hinata’s lips begging for entrance to her hot mouth. It was a few seconds later that a flushed Hinata opened her mouth and Sakura’s tong happily accepted the parting lips. The pinkeet’s tong ran over the roof of her mouth before it slid over her teeth and gums.

Hinata tried to follow her girlfriend’s tong only to have it avoided in favor of everything else her mouth had to offer. Hinata let a growl slip; her neon lavender eyes flashed neon purple as she lifted up her hands to grabbed Sakura’s face. In her moment of shock Sakura stopped moving her tong only to be pulled back into reality as she felt Hinata play with her tong in her mouth.

At her rare show of dominance Sakura gasped in slight pain. She ignored it for the moment to show she was top dog between the two and kissed the younger girl into submission; after she was sure that Hinata was dazed and confused she pulled away from the lust filled kiss.

“Why don’t we get your stuff into the truck and head to Campus so we can get settled in, what do you say Hina-chan?” Sakura smirked a sexy little smirk that always left Hinata felling funny.

Hinata blushed a deep cherry apple red; nodded her head not really sure what her girlfriend of 2 years had said to her.

After getting her stuff into the truck Sakura and Hinata drove to Willington Academy and found their dorm, Aoi [Blue] Dorm, Second Floor, Room 246.

After walking in what they saw blew them away. The dorm room was bigger than Hinata’s old apartment and that was fairly big.

The living room was painted a baby blue with white crown molding while the floor was dark stained bamboo wood, it had a black couch and an entertainment center built into the wall side with 2 large bookshelves.

Thru an arch was the kitchen it had light red walls with black crown molding; black and white checkered tiles. It was filled with all stainless steel appliances with a few deep cabinets and drawers with an eat-in kitchen where a bamboo wood table with 4 chairs. There was a good sized window in front of the sink looking into the front yard of the Aoi Dorm that brought light into the direction of the eat-in kitchen.

Next was the bathroom which was even more impressive. The walls were lavender and the floor was light red titles. It had a white jet bathtub, a white and black stand up shower, with a white toilet and sink.

Last was the only bedroom, when they walked in they were very pleased by what they saw. There were 2 beds on either side of the single window that looked in to the backyard. As they looked around it the room had enough space to fit their things and more later on. The right side of the room was painted crimson with purple carpet while the left side was painted purple with crimson carpet. There were also 2 desks one red and on purple that were facing the wall at the foot of the bed; with a large white walk-in closet that had 2 equally large dressers inside.

After admiring the Dorm room they got to work on putting their stuff away.

It took a few hours but round 8pm they had brought in their things, set up their room and even had dinner with their friends. At the moment they were sitting on Sakura’s bed watching an Anime. It was one of 

Hinata’s favorites ‘Mysterious Girlfriend X’ [A/N: I recommend this Anime it is an awesome watch and even more awesome read for the Manga]; relaxing after their long day.

Sakura watched as Hinata laughed as Tsubaki almost got a hold of Urabe in his fit of happiness. The pinkeet went back to watching the show a moment longer before she was watching Hinata again.

She was a little bored to be honest, they had seen the Anime about 28 times but no matter how many times they watched it Hinata still enjoyed it. Even if Hinata didn’t quite understand some of the innuendo’s that would pop up, but Hinata thought it was cute; Sakura thought Hinata was cute so it was a no brainer to watch it again.

(What to do now? If I bother Hinata she’ll get huff with me for interrupting her favorite Anime. Then again it is on DVD she can always watch it later and until now we haven’t had time to really hang out.) She watched as Hinata laughed again and smiled smugly. (What the hell I’ll make it up to her later.)

Sakura stealthily got behind Hinata and pulled her into her chest Hinata looked behind her questioningly. “Nothing just wanted to snuggle with you, go back to watching the Anime.” Hinata looked at her for a second before facing the T.V. and giggled again. The pinkeet waited a moment before she leaned over as she kissed Hinata’s left cheek and pull away as she felt Hinata stiffen before relaxing.

Sakura leaned forward again and kissed jaw and down to the blueette’s neck. “St-stop, Saku-chan I’m t-trying to watch.” Hinata said as squirmed a little bit trying to push her way for her neck.

“But I’m bored plus we’ve seen this Anime 28 times; you know it by heart.” She then proceeded to kiss her other cheek giving it a quick lick that caused Hinata to squirm harder in Sakura’s grasp.

“Sakura sto-” Hinata was cut off by said girl kissing her hard; the pinkeet’s tong pried her mouth open massaged her tong over Hinata’s. After a few minutes of a mild struggle Hinata gave up into the weird feeling that filled her up.

Sakura pulled away and Hinata turned around; followed as the pinkeet leaned on to the head board. The front of Hinata’s body was now pressed into Sakura’s as she keeled in between her legs. The make out soon coasted a moan out of Hinata as her pink haired girlfriend took control of the kiss.

Their tongs slid over each other’s hot mouths which soon led to grouping. Hinata moaned as Sakura softly pinched her perky nipples through her shirt when she felt something poke her in the leg. She opened her eyes, she doesn’t remember closing them, and looked down only to see something pitching a tent in Sakura’s pants. Understandable she was confused as to when it was in Sakura’s pants. So she reached out and touched it only to have it pulse and her girlfriend to let out a half groan half moan.

“Eep!” Hinata squeaked as she pulled her hand away and fell off the bed. “Wh-what is that!”

“Huh?” The pinkeet asked dumbly as she stared into space. “T-there’s something in your pants Sakura!” Sakura looked down and say the problem, after a few seconds her brain finally processed what was happening. Once she did she quickly gabbed a pillow on shoved it over her crouch with a look of horror slapped on her face as she watched Hinata freak out.

“I can explain! Really I can just listen before you decide that you want to break up and find a new roommate.” The pinkeet said with a said tone of sadness at the end, Hinata nodded her head as she slowly sat in front of Sakura.

Sakura sighed before she removed the pillow from her lap. “Well um… there’s no easy way to say this so I’ll just say it. I’m a Futanari, before you ask it’s when someone is born with both sexual organs, but at the same time they are neither male nor female. I’m one of those people; I have a body of both male and female so basically I have a dick and I have breasts. So that’s what’s in my pants. When I was younger I told what I thought was my best friend; she told everyone at school which led they to bully me because I was different. When the bulling got bad my parents and I moved her to Konoha. So I understand if you want to leave and never come back.” Sakura lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes; there was silence for a moment as neither of them spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me when we first started dating? Didn’t you trust me?” Sakura snapped her head up to see that Hinata looked like she was about to cry. “NO! I do trust you I just thought you’d think I was a freak if I told you! I thought that you’d hate me!” The words just spilled out of her mouth like water out of a faucet there was no stopping it. (This is it she’s going to leave and I’m never going to see her again.) Sakura thought sadly with a bit of anger towards her own body.

Hinata watched the love of her life as she thought about it. Sakura was just scared that she would be rejected because of something that was out of her control. She made up her mind as she leaned over and kissed the older girl on the lips.

“It’s okay, I won’t leave you. I don’t care what you have I’ll always love you Sakura Haruno.” Hinata smile as she saw the shocked look on her face. (S-she accepts me the way I am?) The blueette kissed the pinkeet again and looked at her with the eyes of the innocent child even though her question would be far from innocent. “But I have a question, can I see it please.”

A slight blush colored her cheeks as she asked. The older girl for her part was more than a little shocked at the questioned and the thought of showing Hinata was enough to get her cock twitching in anticipation; before she could answer she felt Hinata lung forward and shove her hand into her pants.

Hinata was her part thought Sakura was taking way too long to answer and with a rush of boldness she decided to just see it for herself.

“W-wait!” Sakura was dragged from the head board to lie on her back as Hinata unzipped and unbuttoned her pants; then pulling them off along with her red and blue plaid boxer exposing her to her eyes.

“Wow, it’s so big and hard.” Hinata stared in awe at the cock before her. She looked at the red faces Sakura as before looking back down. She reached out and grabs the dick and heard yelp out, “See with your eyes not your hands!” This statement of course went ignored as Hinata curiously examined the new object before her.

She decided that a set of tests would be needed. (Touch seemed to be a good thing so far.) Hinata concluded as she moved her hand to examine the cock; got a few groans out of Sakura. She’d never seen a real dick before much less on a girl before; it was an interesting organ to say the least. It was long about 7 inches give or take. It was baby smooth despite the many veins pulsing on it; then at the same time it was hard  
to the touch as well. Sakura was hairless from what see could see; was just a shade lighter than the rest of her tanned alethic body. Hinata found that extremely hot on the pinkeet before her.

Hinata pondered for a moment before deciding that she’d have to use touch. But she’d been holding her girlfriends dick and only getting minor responses from her.

Sakura sat up so that she was leaning on the headboard once more. “Move y-your hand Hina-chan.” Hinata looked up as Sakura spoke up, and the blueette was confused by the request. “It feels better when you move your hand up and down.”

Hinata thought about it and followed the advice and moved her from the base all the way to the tip; repeated the process. “Like this Sakura-chan?” The younger girls asked a little on sure, her answer came in the form of Sakura letting lose a loud moan as she gripped the sheets.

“Yeah just like that. Faster. Please go faster!” The pinkeet moan as she felt Hinata speed up her movements.

As Hinata moved her hand faster she brought up her other hand to rub the mushroom tip getting Sakura to hit her head on the bedpost; her to breathe harder. Hinata also noticed a clear fluid coming from the tip of her girlfriends cock, it seem to help with lubricating Hinata’s hands making the movements of her hands easier.

Sakura shuddered as she felt her cock being to tighten signaling the race to her orgasm was fast approaching.

“H-hinata you need to s-stop.” Sakura moaned out as she tried to peel the love of her life’s hands away from her member. Hinata’s response was to slap away the offending hands; continue with what she was doing; saw that something white was starting to come out of the tip. (I wonder what that white stuff is?) Hinata thought as she leaned closer to get a better look.

“H-AHHHHH!” The plea fell on deaf ears as she shot load into Hinata’s face. Needless to say the blueette was more than a little surprised when something shot out of the tip of Sakura’s cock.  
Once the pinkeet came back from cloud 9 she saw her girlfriend frozen in surprised with her cum dripping down her face, onto her shirt; finally on to her bed.

The sight to Sakura was the most erotic thing she’s ever seen before. “S-sorry Hinata.” She blushed as she apologized as she leaned over to the side of the bed and retrieved a towel.

Hinata could only blink as Sakura whipped of her face and pulled of her soiled shirt. “I-it’s okay, I just wasn’t expected that to happen.” Hinata was caught off guard when Sakura pounced on her with a lust and drug induced kiss. Hinata’s eyes glazed over at the passion Sakura had put into the kiss.

“Now it’s your turn Hina-chan.” Sakura said huskily as she kissed her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> -Invader Corp. Prez. Aki666


End file.
